Water Drops
by angelrose2001
Summary: "As if going on a first date and meeting your dates family wasn't enough, now I have to deal with having powers too! My life is just a little ray of sunshine, isn't it?" Z's point of view. Sequel to Z Hedgehog. Z Hedgehog should be read first, or you won't know what's going on and who Z is. Could probably be rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the second Z Hedgehog story! Hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything except my OCs. It all belongs to Sega.**

_Last time: __"Z, I have something to ask you…" he paused, seeming nervous._

_"Yes?" I said._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

Z's point of view

"Yes. Yes I will" I said, smiling. "But know this; I don't want to have my first kiss until my wedding day. That way I'll only kiss my true love and it will make the kiss that much more special."

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Manic said, nodding. "So… Friday? Dinner, maybe dancing?"

"That would be great."

"Alright see you then!" he said, running off.

I giggled as I watched him run off, looking relieved and like he was going to faint at the same time. I then headed home to make a dress for Friday.

* * *

Manic's point of view

I felt so nervous as I asked her out. I was extremely relieved when she said yes. As I ran off I heard Sally calling for me. I ran to her and said "What's up?"

"We found a way to send you back home! Oh, and I saw you asking Z out, so I asked Tails to make it so you can come back whenever you want." Sally said, smirking.

I blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Just press this button and a portal to your dimension, or ours, depending on where you are, will open. Press it again and the portal will close." She explained, showing me the remote-shaped object.

I took it and opened the portal, thanking her as I stepped through.

**There's the first chapter! I actually do want to wait for my wedding day to have my first kiss, for those reasons, so that's where I got that. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I would have updated sooner but I went camping with my family for a week. I just got back today, so here's the next chapter. I will make a Christian reference in this, it's short, but I want no flames for it. Don't like, don't read. It won't change my beliefs. Z is a Christian and, in my eyes, so is Manic. I don't own Sonic, I only own Z. Enjoy!**

As Manic stepped through the portal and it closed, he was blinded by sudden darkness. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was right in front of the house he shared with his siblings. _Huh. I guess the time of day is different here. Day there, night here._ Manic thought. He saw that the living room light was still on. Sonia was no doubt awake fretting about him. She must have been up all night. He walked through the front door, and headed for the living room.

At the sound of footsteps, both Sonic and Sonia got into defensive positions. At the sight of their brother they broke into smiles and ran at him. Sonia launched herself into Manic's arms and sobbed. As he whispered quiet condolences he hugged Sonic with one arm.

Finally, Sonia stopped crying and stood up straight, glaring daggers at Manic.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! Why didn't you try to contact us or-or-or?!" She shouted, breaking into sobs once again.

"She has a point, Manic. One moment you were stealing back the Chaos Emerald from Robotnik, the next you were gone in a flash of bright light." Sonic said, cradling a whimpering Sonia in his arms.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure, but I think the Chaos Emerald transported me to… the other side of Robotropolis." Manic lied, thinking it best that they not know about the other dimension or Z.

He knew that Sonia would go nuts over the fact that he had a girlfriend, and would immediately start making wedding preparations. He didn't want that since he didn't even know if it would work out past the first date. He would tell them when the time was right.

"I'm okay, that's all that matters, right?"

* * *

Z went home, bubbly and excited. In just three days she would be going on her first date. She desperately hoped beyond hope that it would work out between them. He was the most handsome hedgehog she had seen in her life and she knew that she already loved him. If he broke up with her, she'd be devastated.

_Hmm… I wonder what I should wear? We're going dancing, so probably a dress. Guess I'm going shopping again._ Z thought and turned in the direction of the market. She found the line of clothing stores on her way to the store where she got her cloth and absently looked at the displays in the windows. At the sight of one of the displays, she stopped short. It was a beautiful strapless hot pink dress, with hearts made of glitter. She immediately checked the price, smiling when she saw that it was on sale for one hundred fifty Mobians. She could afford it. God seemed to be smiling down on her today. She walked in the store and asked for the dress in her size. After she had paid, she walked back to her house. She was exhausted and it was getting late, so she went to bed, dreaming sweet dreams for the first time in three years.

**As usual please no cursing in the comments and I would love constructive criticism, as long as it's not going against the Christian reference. Those will be completely and utterly ignored. So please just respect my beliefs, as I respect yours. God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but Z Hedgehog. During the date, listen to the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! .**

The days past so fast that Z could barely keep track of all that had happened. She had been made an official member of the Freedom Fighters and even went on a mission. Manic had called and told her which restaurant to meet him at (Tails secretly sent him a phone that could call people in another dimension). Now, it was Friday. Z put on her new dress and made sure the pink bow in her hair was perfect. She then set out for the restaurant that she was to meet Manic at.

* * *

Manic snuck out of the house, ready for his date. He quietly opened the portal and stepped through. He made his way through town to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Z at and walked inside.

"Are you Manic Hedgehog?" a waiter asked him.

"Yeah"

"Your girlfriend is over there." He said, pointing to a table in the corner.

At the sight of Manic, Z stood up, revealing her dress. Manic felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he gazed at her.

"She's very beautiful, and was so polite when I talked to her. You're a lucky man." The waiter spoke, but Manic just nodded and walked over to her.

"Wow, Z, you look beautiful."

Z giggled and thanked him as they sat down.

"So… I guess we should get to know each other." Z said. "Ask away."

"Okay… What's your favorite color?" Manic asked.

"Blue and green. Okay, my turn. What's yours?"

"Green and orange. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Music"

"Really? Mine too!"

They laughed together and as they got to know each other they felt their love grow stronger, discovering that they have a lot of things in common. They ate dinner and left to go dancing. As they walked to the dance hall they past a pet store. Z looked in the window as they past and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Manic! He's the cutest puppy I've ever seen!" she squealed, pointing at a black and white miniature schnauzer puppy.

"He is cute." Manic smiled, getting an idea…

They continued on their way and arrived at the dance hall. They arrived in time for the song to change. They started dancing and listened to the song that started playing.

As they danced, they just knew that the other was perfect for them.

When the song they were dancing to ended, Manic dipped Z. He then pulled her up into a hug.

**I actually have a black and white miniature schnauzer, as well as a grey and white one. They're my favorite kind of dog. Their names are Toby (black and white) and Stanley(grey and white). As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've taken so long updating. I just started Volleyball and my coach has been killing us with conditioning. So I won't be able to update as often. Sorry. I own nothing except Z. The rest belongs to Sega. While you read part of this chapter, listen to Micah's Song, by my mom, Heather Heady on youtube. I'll tell you when to start it. Enjoy! **

_BANG!_

"_Elizabeth, RUN!"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_Don't worry about us, just run into the forest. We'll meet you. Now RUN!"_

_RUN…_

_RUN…_

_RUN…_

"_Hahahahahaha! Destroy all of it! Every last building! Leave nothing!"_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mom! Run!" I woke up screaming.

Another nightmare about that night.

"Z! Z! Are you all right?!" I heard Sally shout as she banged on the door.

I got up and walked to the door, trying to calm my breathing and heart beat. When I got there, I opened the door to a very worried looking Sally.

"Are you alright? I was walking over to ask if you wanted to go do something and I heard you screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I don't know… It's… complicated." I said uncomfortably.

"Come on. You can trust me. If you want to keep it a secret, then I won't tell anyone."

"Alright. I have nightmares every night about the day that Eggman attacked my village, a little over three years ago. It was just a few weeks after my birthday…"

(Flashback waves )

"_Hahahaha! You'll never catch me, Stacey!" I yelled back at the rabbit._

_Stacey Shorthare was my best friend in the world. The brown rabbit was chasing me and panting, trying to keep up. She was known in the village for her speed, but she was still no match for me. She was just a few weeks older than me, and so we were now both thirteen years old. _

_As I held her shoe in my hand, I waved it back tauntingly at her._

"_Come on, Elizabeth, just give it back! We both know this won't end anytime soon if you don't!" she shouted at me._

"_Not a chance! It's more fun when you beg!"_

"_Elizabeth, just-"_

_BOOM!_

"_AAAAAH!"_

_Suddenly, fire erupted in front of us, ripping through the houses and plants._

"_What's happening?" I yelled, running back to Stacey._

"_I don't know! And… are those robots?!" she yelled, pointing to a group of what were indeed robots appearing in the wreckage._

_I quickly gave back her shoe and we both ran._

"_Go back to your parents and get out of here!" She yelled to me._

"_But-"_

"_Just go! I'll find you!"_

_I nodded and ran back to my house. By now, tears were streaming down my face. I was half way there when a robot crashed in front of me._

"_Surrender, in the name of Dr. Robotnik."_

"_No way!" I yelled, ducking under the robot._

_I got to my house and ran inside._

**(Start song)**

"_Mom! Dad!"_

"_Elizabeth! Listen to me! You have to get out of here." My mom said quickly._

"_Where's Dad?" I asked, crying._

"_He went out to fight. He'll be back soon."_

_Suddenly, a robot hit our front door, trying to knock it down._

_BANG!_

"_Elizabeth, RUN!"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_Don't worry about us, just run into the forest. We'll meet you. Now RUN!"_

_So I did. I ran as fast as I could into the forest. I didn't dare look back at the place that I would never see again. The place where I grew up. Where everything I ever cared about was. _

_My home._

_It's all gone._

**Well, what did you think? As usual, no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so, so sorry that I took so long updating, I was really busy with volleyball practice and we had a game yesterday. We have also been trying to get ready for my older sister's B-day that's coming up. I don't own anything except my fan characters. All the official stuff belongs to Sega. Enjoy!**

Manic's PoV

"Thank you, sir," I said as I paid for the gift I bought for Z.

"No problem," the cat replied.

I took the gift and started walking to Z's house. When I got there, the door was half open, like it had been opened in a rush. I walked up to the door and knocked, peaking inside. The sight I saw broke my heart.

Z was sitting on her couch sobbing while leaning against Sally. At my knock, Sally looked up and motioned for me to come in. I did so slowly, while hiding the gift behind my back. When I reached the couch, I put a hand on Z's shoulder.

"Z, what's wrong?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"N-nothing. I-I was just telling Sally… some… things about my past."

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I have a gift for you, Z," I said, pulling it out from behind my back.

"Oh my gosh! You got him for me?" Z smiled, taking the black and white miniature schnauzer puppy from my hands.

"Yeah, I knew how much you wanted him and I just thought he'd make a great gift," I said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Manic," Sally said from behind us.

Jeez, I almost forgot she was there.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Z said, putting down the puppy and taking my hand.

"Okay."

* * *

As we walked past the lake of rings, we paused to watch as it started to glow a brilliant gold, meaning a ring was going to appear any minute. We walked to the edge to watch, and the ring rose into the air.

"I'll get it," Z said and reached out to snatch the ring from the air.

As she reached out over the water and grabbed to golden circle, she slipped and fell in, the ring glowing more intensely.

"Z!" I yelled, searching the water for her.

Suddenly her head popped out of the water as she gasped for breath. I reach my hand out for her to take and pulled her out.

"Are you okay, Z?"I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, having caught her breath.

"Where's the ring?"

Z looked down to her hand, trying to remember what had happened.

"I… I think it sort of… dissolved in my hand…" she said, unsure.

"Like… you absorbed it?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know! I just felt it disappear after it started glowing" Z said, lifting her hands up.

I gasped, looking at the water behind her that rose with her hands. When she dropped her hands, the water dropped with them.

"Z? I-I think you just controlled the water…" I said, slightly freaked out.

"What?"

Z turned around to look at the water, not seeing anything.

"Raise your hands again…" I told her.

She did, and gasped as the water followed her movements. She let one hand drop, and half the water fell. She then moved her hand closer to her body, experimenting. Obediently, the water came to her, and floated above the ground. She looked at me, scared, and then back at the water. She raised her other hand and suddenly looked very focused. She tensed her hands and gasped when the water turned to ice. When she tensed her hands again, it turned back into water.

"This is… creepy." She whispered. "I can control water…"

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! BTW, who here saw Manic giving Z the puppy coming? I tried to hint at it earlier… Anyway, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism! I want to make my stories as best I can! God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So, just to let everyone know, I am not going to update Spike until this is finished, because with all that's been going on in my life lately, I barely have time to write new chapters for this story. But, I promise, I have not given up on Spike, it will be finished… eventually. Sorry. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my fan characters. If I did, they wouldn't be fan characters. It all belongs to Sega. Enjoy!**

**Z's PoV**

After Manic left to go home, promising to be back soon, I walked home, mind buzzing with questions. Is this real, or some dream? Can I really control water? How is this even possible? Whenever Sonic uses a ring, it just gives him a boost of energy and makes him a bit faster. And isn't he the only one that can absorb the ring's energy?

'_This is all so confusing' _I thought _'I'd better tell Sally'_

* * *

"You're serious?" Sally asked after I told her what happened.

"Yes, I'm serious. Here, I'll show you," I said, putting down my new puppy, whom I named Socks, due to his white paws.

I filled a glass with water in the kitchen and walked back. I set the glass on her coffee table and sat down. Sticking out my arm, I focused on getting the water to rise out of the glass. It did so obediently, following my mental commands.

"Woah…" I heard Sally whisper.

I lowered the water back into the glass, and then said, "Do you know how this could have happened?"

"No, I don't. I'll ask Rotor right away though. This is something worth knowing."

* * *

Manic's PoV, Underground World

"Morning, guys" I yawned, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Manic," Sonia said politely, even though her face had worry written all over it.

"What's with you lately? You've been exhausted for days!" Sonic exclaimed, not worried about how polite or impolite he sounds.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"You look like you haven't had a full night's rest in weeks, Manic," Sonia said gently. "What's going on?"

"Okay, I guess it's time I told you… I have a… a…"

"A what?" Sonic asked.

"A… girlfriend."

**There you go! He finally told them! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism. God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. School has been killing me, and then I have Volleyball practice/games. The teachers are giving tons of homework, and I got really sick recently. Well, now I'm finally updating! In answer to werewolf99's question, Manic's girlfriend is Z and he's afraid of how his siblings will react to him having a girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and my imagination. Enjoy!**

Manic's PoV

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me about it?!"

Surprisingly, this was yelled by Sonia. Sonic just stared.

"We have to start planning right away! I'll take care of everything, don't you worry! We'll get flowers and cake and-" she rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled, interrupting her.

"Why, the wedding, of course! We have to arrange everything, send out the invitations, everything!" Sonia said excitedly.

"Sonia, we've only been on one date! You haven't even met her! How can you just assume we're getting married?"

"Yeah, how can you?" Sonic finally joined in.

Sonia only smiled.

"I can see it in his eyes; he truly loves this girl, whoever she is," She said softly.

"It's true… I do love her. She's smart, beautiful, talented, she loves music, and she always tries to heal other peoples pain. She's amazing…" I said quietly. "I'll take you to meet her tonight."

**That's the end of that chapter. Sorry it's short. I'm not good at writing long chapters. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism. God bless!**


End file.
